This invention relates to a scroll type compressor and more particularly, to a motor driven scroll compressor having the compression and drive mechanisms within a hermetically sealed container.
Scroll type fluid displacement apparatus are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 801,182 issued to Creux discloses such an apparatus which includes two scrolls, each having a circular end plate and a spiroidal or involute spiral element. The scrolls are maintained angularly and radially offset so that both spiral elements interfit to form a plurality of line contacts between their spiral curved surfaces to thereby seal off and define at least one pair of fluid pockets. The relative orbital motion of the two scrolls shifts the line contacts along the spiral curved surfaces and, as a result, the volume of the fluid pockets increases or decreases, dependent on the direction of the orbital motion. Thus, a scroll type fluid displacement apparatus may be used to compress, expand or pump fluids.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,330 for example, discloses such a hermetic type scroll compressor which includes a fixed scroll, orbiting scroll, rotation preventing device and driving mechanism in one sealed container.
In this hermetic type scroll compressor, the essentially inseparable container is sealed by welding or other means so that leakage of refrigerant gas from the container is completely prevented.
While the above mentioned hermetic type scroll compressor prevents leakage of refrigerant gas from the container, this hermetic type scroll compressor can hardly be disassembled and reassembled for inspection, and repair or exchange of parts.